halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo PC
Halo PC refers to the version of Halo: Combat Evolved built for home computers including both the PC and Mac platforms. Halo: Combat Evolved was originally planned to be made for the Mac platform. Bungie changed platforms to the upcoming Xbox after being bought by Microsoft. On September 30, 2003, Gearbox Software ported Halo for the PC and added a few extra features, too. Later, a Macintosh version of Halo was made, referred to as Halo Mac. A demo was also released before the PC version. The game demos and videos that were included in the Xbox version were removed from the PC version. Features Multiplayer Halo PC contained several new features that the Xbox version of Halo lacked, namely the ability to play the game in "Safe Mode". However, Safe Mode was not necessary for the Xbox version because the Xbox has a standard graphics card and does not slow down. The game comes with several exclusive multiplayer additions such as the six new multiplayer maps which are Timberland, Death Island, Gephyrophobia, Danger Canyon, Ice Fields and Infinity, discarded weapons from the Xbox version which are the Fuel Rod Gun and Flamethrower and vehicles such as the Banshees and Rocket Warthog. The Xbox version did have its equal share of special features as well such as the ability to play split screen multiplayer and co-op in campaign. The PC version was also outfitted with an online multiplayer mode, and a year later with the stand alone custom edition for modding, with downloadable maps from many Internet websites. It was one of the most popular online shooters played until November 2004 before its sequel Halo 2 was released. Modding The PC community has adopted Halo: PC and began making enormous amounts of modified maps for other users since its release. With another release of a non-supported 3rd party software, Halo: Custom Edition, it increased the popularity of Halo: PC and its players became even more involved into modifying maps. Reception The PC version of Halo received a fairly decent reception, although not as good as the Xbox version. The game netted an average meta-score of 83 out of 100. System Requirements PC Requirements * Microsoft® Windows® 98SE and up * PC with 733 MHz equivalent or higher processor * 128 MB of system RAM * 1.2 GB available hard disk space * 8x speed or faster CD-ROM drive * 32 MB T&L capable video card required * Sound card, speakers or headphones required for audio * Microsoft Mouse or compatible pointing device * 56.6 Kbps or better modem or LAN for online play; * Broadband to run a server Mac Requirements Minimum * Macintosh computer with 800 MHz G4/G5 or faster processor * Mac OS X 10.2.8 or higher * 256MB RAM * 32MB Video Card (GeForce 2MX/ATI 7500 or better) * 1.4GB hard disk space * Internet or LAN connection required for online play Recommended * 1GHz G4/G5 or faster processor * Mac OS X 10.3 or higher * 512MB RAM * 64MB Video Card (GeForce 4ti-ATI 9000 or better) Note: Halo will run normally on Intel-based Macs. However, due to having to run in the Rosetta PPC emulator, there is an impact on performance. For this reason, MacSoft/Destineer has released a Universal binary update. The update is $5 and available from the developer's website. }} Trivia *Some changes were made from the Xbox version in the graphics; Jackal shields are not different for Major and Minor, and do not change color as they get damaged (which were probably problems that the bitmaps and animations weren't loaded, from a release-time perspective), stationary shields have a different appearance, the reflection of some weapons reduced their strength, and Shades change as well. *''Halo'' was originally for the Mac, until Microsoft's acquisition of Bungie, which prompted the Xbox, and later, PC version. The game was intended for use on PowerPC Macs, and will crash if used on a newer Intel Mac. Bungie and MacSoft have since released a patch allowing for universal use of the game. *Halo was also originally in development for the Playstation 2 and Dreamcast until Microsoft bought out the developer. Development was immediately shifted to the original Xbox and stopped on competing platforms.http://ps2.ign.com/articles/134/134552p1.html *Halo PC (and its demo, which has attracted a large number of players due to its online play, which is limited to the Blood Gulch map and Silent Cartographer level) has remained incredibly popular since its release. In May of 2007, over 130,000 players played Halo PC online, nearly 4 years after the game's release. Its popularity with PC gamers continues today.Bungie News: 6-4-2007 *Halo PC can be played without the CD as of Patch 1.08. Sources Links Internal *Halo: Combat Evolved (Xbox) External Link *Halo PC in the Microsoft Store Halo 1 PC ja:Halo PC